


Cold as Ice

by SigmaDelta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dollshipping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaDelta/pseuds/SigmaDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beings who cannot love. One is inanimate, one was created without the ability to feel. We may retrieve what we've lost, but no matter how we try, we can't retrieve what was never there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Ice

_Love me..._

Pale skin met navy as the darkness brushed his lips against those of the monster. His hands strayed over her body, the texture cool and smooth like a pebble worn down by the sea. He hated it. She put up no resistance as he pushed his tongue into her mouth - at least that was halfway human - and his bony fingers traced the shell of her pointed ear, gliding around to cup the nape of her neck. He could hear nothing over the sound of his own breathing. Not a word nor a breath rose from her lungs, so the darkness felt it fit to breathe for her, the air leaving his lungs ragged and passionate as his fingertips shakily caressed her cheek, down her sunken neck and over the rough stitches in her throat to the armour-like bodice which was her chest. She had no feeling, for she was a doll. Moving and blinking and batting her obsidian black eyes up at him as he ravaged her... but a doll nonetheless.

_Moan for me..._

With the back of his fingers he swept over the amber orbs masquerading as her breasts. They felt like glass, cold and hard, and it was easy to imagine them shattering under too much pressure. The thought of that brought a twitching smile to the darkness' lips. He imagined crushing them under his pale hand, if only to draw a sound from her lifeless lips, even if it were a shriek of pain. He didn't though. Though she couldn't feel it, he was caressing the spheres with the utmost delicacy, the way one would handle a priceless antique yet with all the passion of a couple engaging in coitus for the first time. He growled gutturally and slaked her bottom lip with his tongue, trying with all his power to invoke a response. A sigh, a whisper, a breath, anything to make her alive, but she just stared back up at him with those wide, glassy eyes which moved but saw nothing. He glared into her dark, bottomless stare and turned up his lip. In disgust or desire he did not know.

_Do you really see me at all…?_

His fingertips moved on from her chest down to her navel and stopped when he reached the cold metal cage concealing intricate clockwork. Slipping his finger inside, he touched his nail to the edge of one of the revolving cogs, shuddering as it grazed against him. He wondered over what sensation it would give her if she could feel it. Would it be painful? Or a kind of sexual pleasure not perceivable by mere men? He kissed her again and stroked the underside of the steel bar holding her insides in place with the back of his fingers, trying to imagine the feeling. There was nothing below that. As he retrieved his fingers from the gaping hole in her stomach, his hand glided down to her leg, tracing up and down the inside of her thigh, a gesture which would make any human shudder against him and writhe with pleasure. Not her. She remained as cold and indifferent as she had been the moment the darkness had laid her down, stripped her bare and begun his exploration of her body. His fingers snaked between her legs but found no womanhood, no wetness, just more of the glossy same. He growled again and stroked the area betwixt her thighs, searching for an opening that was not there.

_I want to make you feel…_

The darkness could easily have brought himself release. With a snap of his fingers he could have whatever he wanted to satisfy his base needs and desires. He was a god, a demon, a creature of the night with power which would make mortals grovel and cry… but he could not animate this puppet. He couldn’t make her feel the pleasure he was proffering, nor could he give her breath. With an acidic laugh he sat up and looked down on her. The doll stared back, regarding him with wide, shiny eyes. She blinked once, twice, and raised a hand to plant on the darkness’ pale, exposed chest. Her touch was almost tender. A half of him filled with rage and wanted to strike her, the other wanting to lean in and kiss her again. He resolved to stay motionless. She was beautiful, and she was dead. She had never lived and yet for a moment, the darkness had thought she could see him. Or rather, she was watching over him. His desire quenched with the dismal feeling of bitterness, he rose to his feet, not wanting to look down at his own naked body.

_What a fool I am…_

Giving her a business-like nod, he clicked his fingers and her body dissolved, leaving behind the tiny orange card which served as her prison until she was called upon by her controller, her master. With an indifference that paled in comparison to hers, the darkness retrieved the card and sighed deeply. Sighed for something that was lost to the both of them.

“Love.” Bakura spat, his dark eyes flashing with revulsion. “What an idiotic, mortal thing.”


End file.
